villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Laocorn Gaudeamus
Laocorn Gaudeamus is the main antagonist in the anime, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture. He is a twin brother of Sulia Gaudeamus. He is voiced by Shinichiro Miki. History Laocorn and Sulia are descendants of Gaudeamus, the king of Rhode Island and a powerful warrior. Gaudeamus was thought to be the one who prevented Alexander the Great from invading the country, so the two reached an undisclosed deal. Soon after, Alexander the Great invited Gaudeamus to his capital, but he fell ill and soon died. Fearing the power of Gaudeamus, his generals set a trap and burned him, but the armor itself became alive and accepted the role of Mars, the God of War, and began to destroy the capital. Sulia told the group that the legend said that after four travel strangers stopped bleeding and armor caused by bloodshed, the armor was stopped. When they completed the mission, the armor was dismantled and taken to six secret locations within the empire, so it never again caused such damage. When Laocorn learned that his father was killed by a jealous colleague, he tried to revenge but was shot. His arm fell on Armor of Mars and merged with him. Now that knows he is not weak, he looks for other parts of the armor around the world, as well as Jamin, Hauer, and Panni. Although he knew that Sulia had asked Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, and Mai Shiranui for help stop him, he still inevitably found all the fragments and gained a miraculous power. However, the four fighters is tried to stop him, but he was too strong until Sulia pierced her heart with a stone. Due to the physical and mental connection between Laocorn and Sulia, Laocorn felt the blow. Terry did not bring a strong impact on the heart of Laocorn, which led him to lose the armor that Sulia died soon. The armor assumes the true form of its owner and opens a beam of energy. However, Andy jumped in to protect her from the blast, Laocorn decided to do it and redeem herself. Laocorn is completely destroyed by the beam. Personality Laocorn is a kind person, but he always feels weak. When he touched the armor, he became full of drunk, but that was the influence of Mars. When he took off his armor, he recovered his senses and tried to redeem himself. Gallery Lao_b.jpg|Laocorn in Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture. FFTerryLacorn.jpg|Illustration by Masami Obari. Laocorn biography by kingofsupremechaos dcfvr6x-fullview.jpg Laocorn16.jpg Laocorn18.jpg FFMP3-1024x565.png Laocorn & Sulia.png|Laocron and Sulia. Laocorn-armor.jpg|God Laocorn. Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-20.jpg|Laocorn Vs. Terry illustrated by Shinkiro. Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-21.jpg|God Laocorn illustrated by Shinkiro. Trivia *According to the movie pamphlet, his finishing techniques include Dark Blitz Ball and Dark Kaiser Wave, but his moves is based on Wolfgang Krauser. Navigation Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Hegemony Category:Deities Category:Fanatics Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Psychics Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Love Rivals Category:Misanthropes Category:Incriminators Category:Deal Makers Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional